


Take Me

by BlueFlamePhoenix



Series: Thorki/Hiddlesworth Song Fics [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fight Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlamePhoenix/pseuds/BlueFlamePhoenix
Summary: SongficTake Me by Korn Thor is trying to capture Loki again. Loki doesn't like getting caught, or does he? It's cathartic violence and sex for everyone! Yay! May seem a bit dubcon but everyone wants what is happening. I promise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's rough and forceful sex. If you don't like that when one party seems less interested than the other but comes around, don't read.

The upswing of his scepter landed squarely against Thor’s jaw and Loki snarled as Mjolnir buried in his gut and sent him flying back against the stone wall. As the crumbling stone fell around his moving form Loki shook off the dust despite the throbbing pain. He growled and ran right for his brother before his illusory self disappeared and he could strike Thor’s knee from behind him. Seeing his golden brother fall to a knee was worth all the pain. 

 

“Come now, brother! You have more to give than that!”

 

Thor barely had time to spin Mjolnir before he was being jabbed by a knife in the side between his armor plates. He grit his teeth more out of frustration for letting Loki stab him again in the same spot than pain. Grabbing hold of Loki they were off and flying despite the knife in his side making it hard to breathe. 

 

Loki smirked but knew better than to fight in the moment. He held onto his scepter and contemplated biting Thor’s face for a moment before seeing Thor glance to him as if he felt the thought somehow. Smiling to his brother, Loki leaned in close to Thor’s ear to make sure the wind would not steal his words. 

 

“You cannot kill me, Thor. Nay, you will not, isn’t that so? What game are you playing now? Or did you miss me so? I could grant you some blades of your own if you desire me stabbing you so incessantly. You are a constant pain in my side. I only wish to be your equal.” 

 

Hitting the ground with reverberating bones from his feet to his head, Loki lost his breath truly as the ground made room for them. Crawling out of the indention of their bodies, Loki still managed to kick at his brother’s side when Thor attempted to grab him. Loki moved at what pace his body allowed to put space between them even if he knew it was of little use. 

 

“Do what you came to do!” 

 

Thor knocked the scepter aside finally with Mjolnir as he moved up and over Loki with his pupils dilated and darkening his gaze. Hearing Loki’s laughter, Thor reached up and caught the fist that nearly collided with his already sore jaw. He pushed Loki’s hand to the ground and then was grabbing the other before pinning Loki’s legs with his own as well as he could. 

 

Loki did not go easily, kneeing and jerking his body from side to side before he was panting for air painfully himself and staring up at his brother. Loki quickly jerked his face to the side as Thor tried to kiss him full on the mouth, growling as he felt the heat between them only then. A second too late perhaps. 

 

“Loki?” 

 

“Don’t Loki me.” Loki replied with a narrow gaze turned on his brother. “You’ll have to do it yourself. I’ll not assist you in this.” 

 

It was as good as a request to take everything he wanted and yet Loki did not lie. Even when Thor tried to use one hand to hold Loki’s hands so he could rid them of some of the layers between them, Loki fought him until he was pinned down again. 

 

At some point a distant gaze in Loki’s eyes caught Thor’s attention and the golden brother gripped at Loki’s face as he yelled at him.

 

“Loki! Look into my eyes! What is wrong?”

 

Loki panted for air but it wasn’t even the sort that came from exhaustion and then suddenly it stopped and Loki was blinking his eyes rapidly to stare at Thor. 

 

“Where did you go?”

 

Loki laughed and took in his surroundings again before he grimaced at realizing he had blacked out again. Sighing tiredly, Loki let his head fall back and exposed his throat to his brother knowingly as he said, “Keep me with you then this time. I’m sure you can manage, Thor.” 

 

Loki did not speak of where he had gone or what had happened to him in the Void but Thor noticed enough that had changed. Thor tried to kiss him again and this time Loki did not fight it, letting him in and after a few seconds kissing him back. Loki soon pressed his body up into Thor’s needfully even if he wasn’t hard yet. He gave his brother what he was looking for, the only way to really get away from Thor again now. 

 

Thor was not selfish enough to take pleasure without giving it in return and his hands and lips worked over Loki’s skin where it was bared. Burying one hand in Loki’s breeches and the other one in Loki’s hair, Thor kept his touches light and then kissed in much the same way until Loki was biting Thor’s lip until it bled. “Loki!”

 

Loki licked the red from his own lips as he smiled contentedly at the look on Thor’s face and said, “I am not a delicate flower.”

 

Thor growled and felt Loki’s body respond to that, never having realized his temper could harden his brother’s prick until that moment. He suspected but the proof was more enlightening. Thor stroked harder until he got another reaction, Loki’s hands gripping onto his shoulders as he moved his hips for more and his mouth fell open. Thor stopped what he was doing then and started pulling Loki’s pants down to his boots before rolling Loki over onto his stomach and positioning him onto his knees. 

 

There was no time for pleasantries or foreplay and Thor reasoned Loki didn’t want it that way anyhow. Thor spit on his fingers before he was roughly shoving them inside of his brother to make way for more. Slicking his cock with his saliva was a kindness to himself before Thor was shoving himself inside of Loki and growling in earnest at the tight fit. It was not enough preparation and he stopped to try and let Loki relax to accommodate him but Loki was having none of it. Thor cried out as Loki shoved himself back onto him and then groaned at the bliss that caused to erupt within him. 

 

All the encouragement behind them, Thor gripped hold of Loki’s hips and began pounding into him even when he knew some of the slick was blood. Even if it was wrong he couldn’t stop then and Thor had to reach around and feel his brother’s hardness, finding it dripping over his fingers as he pumped him in time with his thrusts. Thor did not have to be told to go harder or faster even if Loki would have dared it. The thunderer pummeled his flesh so thoroughly Loki could hardly catch his breath let alone speak. Only bestial sounds could confirm he was still enjoying himself. 

 

Feeling the stab of Thor’s thick member deep in his belly, Loki could truly forget everything else for awhile. The pain and pleasure combined shot through his entire body, even the gravel under his knees and palms adding to the taking. He shuddered beneath his brother as his orgasm slammed into him as swiftly as Thor’s hips were moving behind him. Loki stiffened and trembled at the groans coming from his brother’s lips when Thor felt him tighten around him and still himself. The pounding was all the harder and truly painful as Loki blinked away the mind-blowing orgasm. 

 

With little finesse he dropped fully to the ground and off his brother’s cock before reaching to grab his scepter and rolling over to knock Thor to the ground. He laughed maniacally at the blatant arousal slicked in precome and his blood standing up proud from his brother’s trousers. Barely even undressed for the occasion, Loki reached over and grabbed the offending member in his fist before he growled to his brother and pumped his tightening grip around Thor’s cock until the come was shooting out of him right into the air to fall on Thor’s armor until it simply dripped over Loki’s fingers. 

 

While Thor was recovering, Loki redressed and assembled himself on his feet looking down over his brother with a haughty smile, “No wonder you can’t fight me amongst your friends. If they could see you now.” 

 

Loki made a hungry sound and then grinned before he was simply gone.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is a bit druggy in nature, but I like to think Thor/Loki are quite like drugs to each other personally. And I'm addicted to them so, have at reinterpreting lyrics!


End file.
